Hinoka
Hinoka (ヒノカ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. She is the second eldest child of the Hoshido royal family. She is voiced by Kaori Nazuka in the Japanese version. Profile Hinoka is the second child of five in the Hoshidan royal family. She originally had another sibling, the Avatar. However, Hinoka lost this sibling when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. She began training as a pegasus warrior after the loss of her dear sibling. She has the service of Setsuna and Asama. When the Avatar returned to Hoshido after many years, Hinoka cried onto her long lost sibling, overjoyed to be reunited after so long. Birthright If the Avatar sides with Hoshido, Hinoka and her siblings will join the Avatar's army. Conquest If the Avatar sides with Nohr, Hinoka and her siblings will fight the Avatar and the invading Nohrian forces. In Chapter 24, Hinoka prepares for the upcoming battle with the Avatar and their Nohrian allies, upset that they decided to join them instead. With her subordinates Asama and Setsuna, along with a group of Hoshidan soldiers, Hinoka uses the power of the Dragon's Vein to slow them down while her fliers attempt to overwhelm them. Despite using its power, it is not enough and she is eventually defeated by them. After the battle, she talks with the Avatar and is upset with their actions. Although the Avatar wants to execute her, they cannot and decide to spare her and her subordinates. However, before leaving, Camilla threatens Hinoka not to do anything that would hurt them, or she'll kill her for sure. After the Avatar and their Nohrian allies kill the demonic Takumi, she later appears with Sakura at Nohr's castle. Neutral Personality Hinoka has a serious, unsophisticated personality that makes her seem more like a natural warrior than a princess. Her strong spirit and desire to protect her homeland means that she tends to charge into battle whenever possible, despite other people's objections. Despite all this, she is the most caring person in the army. Her birthday is August 18th. In Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 6/8= |-|Invisible Kingdom Chapter 16 - White Flame= As an enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - The Descent to Darkness |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *In Guard Stance with Takumi, +2 Str/Skl/Spd Conquest Chapter 11 - The Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 24 - Princess Hinoka of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with Shura (all difficulties) (Unconfirmed base stats, displayed stats are resultant stats) Invisible Kingdom Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates Class Sets *Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior. *Lance Fighter - Promotes to Holy Lancer and Basara. Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Hinata * Kaze * Asama * Silas * Saizou * Tsukuyomi * Nishiki * Subaki * Leo (3rd path only) * Xander (3rd path only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Ryoma * Takumi * Sakura * Setsuna * Camilla (3rd path only) * Hinoka's children Gallery File:Hinoka and Camilla.jpg|Artwork of Hinoka and Camilla from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:FE0 Hinoka Artwork.png|Artwork of Hinoka in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FEF Hinoka Swimsuit.png|CG artwork of Hinoka in a Paradise Scramble DLC episode. hinoka.jpg|Hinoka during the Avatar's choice in Chapter 6 Kamui's Choice.png|Hinoka during the Avatar's choice in Chapter 6 File:FEF Hinoka.gif|Hinoka sorties into battle. Hinoka portrait.png|Hinoka's portrait FEF Hinoka My Room Model.png|Hinoka's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters